purest heart
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: the power of the pure heart is immeasurable, if it falls into the wrong hands it could be devastating. they need to protect it, only thing is they don't know who has it. not a sailor moon cross over its just the basic idea of season 2 3
1. Chapter 1

So this will be my new story I decided to place the first chapter up today it used to be a bbrae but after some request I am changing it into a robrae hope you peoples enjoy and check out incomprehendable and one hell of a thief

So this one's a little different.

It is not a cross over but the theme does come from sailor moon…enjoy.

Title: the purest heart

Summary: he was after the purest heart; he knew acquiring said crystal heart would give him ultimate power. But the girl with the amethyst eyes is in his way, but he never said he didn't like it.

Chapter 1

"Have you brought me a list, "he asked the man in front of him?

"Yes sir," the man replied.

He took out a scroll filled with many names.

"Through the study of these people, we have calculated that these are potential candidates to hold the pure white crystal heart."

"Excellent," the first man said." bring out the first crystal heart eater."

"Yes sir, "the servant replied.

"Who is our first contender, "the man asked?

"His name is Garfield Logan, he lives in jump city." The man said.

"Call in Hera," he yelled.

"Yes my king, you called for me, "said a very beautiful goddess like women. She had flowing blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a body that looked like it was painted by the gods themselves.

"Commence the plan," said the man who was called the king.

"Yes," she replied as she disappeared.

…..

The titans were all relaxing in their home. It had been a tiring day.

Three banks were robbed, mad mob got of jail, and flocks of obsessed fans exhausted the team.

"Hey ima make tofu anyone wants," beast boy said unenthusiastically. Everyone just shook their heads. "Suit yourselves."

At that moment their windows exploded and women with a bazooka looking thing came in.

"Titans go, "yelled their leader Robin

"Oh don't worry kids I'm only here to give you this," she said shooting the bazooka into beast boys tofu.

She disappeared.

"That was weird," beast boy commented.

Suddenly hi s tofu started to shake and then it transformed.

It became the shape of a women made of tofu. It had really strange clothes and then started to speak.

"Haaahhhh, "she laughed. "Oh look at all of you, you all look like fun."

With that she started spinning and throwing tofu around the entire room.

"What the hell don't get this stuff all over the walls" Cyborg screamed as he was knocked and glued to the wall.

Soon everyone was pasted to the wall by the foul fake meat.

"Dude what the heck," Beastboy cried.

Everything was going by so fast. No one could comprehend it.

"So you're the one that might have the pure heart," she said headed for Beastboy.

"Your yuuuummmmy looking," she said putting her lips close to his and starting to literally suck the air out of him.

Everyone looked in horror and confusion as to what this woman was doing.

Finally Raven came into her sense and silently phased out of the tofu.

Beastboy mouth had just started to glow, but before the creature could get what she wanted she was thrown back by a black claw.

Beastboy fell to the floor unconscious.

"what are you doing to him," Raven screamed." Azarath mentrion zinthos."

A giant claw went towards the creature and hit her.

"Ahhhhhhh beautiful," the thing screamed before turning back into tofu.

"That was just plain freaky correct," Starfire said.

Raven, who looked just as confused as everyone nodded and went straight to help bb.

…..

"You failed," the king said to the Hera.

"Yes it was this girl with magic," she replied. "But it will not happen again. Tomorrow I will strike again."

With that she exited.

"Girl with magic," he said looking into a crystal ball.

What he saw was a girl with medium length purple hair, a petite fit form, and the most beautiful amethyst eyes he had ever seen.

"I need to know more about this magical girl," he said. "What beautiful eyes."

This is only the first chapter and kinda like the pilot stay tuned for more ….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Purest heart.

….

Yesterday was a strange day for all the Titans, after the whole thing with Beastboy being attacked everyone was on their guard.

As for the rest of the day it was pretty normal.

Terra and Beastboy were making out on the couch.

Starfire was flirting with speedy over the communicator.

Cyborg was doing the same thing only with a girl who worked at STAR labs.

Robin was obsessing over the new enemy in his room and Raven was meditating right next to him.

"Ahhhh who was that girl," he screamed scaring Raven out of her meditation. "What the hell kinda tech was that they were using.

It bothered him quite a lot to not know who was attacking his home.

"Who knows?" Raven said trying to get back to her concentration.

It bothered him a little that she ignored him.

He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Don't ignore me," he said kissing her neck.

"I am meditating, "she retorted.

"I don't care," he said pinning her to the floor.

"Nah," he said attacking her with kisses.

"Robin," she said giggling since he was tickling her.

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

Suddenly the alarms started going off.

Someone had broken into the tower once again.

Both got up and headed to the common room.

There she was again with all her strange glory.

"I won't fail this time," she screamed.

She noticed the magic uses walk in.

"And you won't stop me," she said shooting a strange beam at Raven.

She dodged it but it had a boomerang affect.

It hit her square on the chest.

"Raven," Robin cried.

"Have fun game droid," she said shooting at the game station.

"Dude now,"Beastboy cried.

The lady had disappeared and then the game station started glowing and turned into the form of an orbit looking woman.

"Ooooohhhhh you look so adorable," she said going for Beastboy. "I bet you have the pure heart."

"Stay away from him," Terra said throwing a rock at her missing.

The game droid turned her hand into a game station gun and shot at terra.

She hit her and terra fell to the floor.

"You will not hurt my friends," cried Starfire who was then tied by a control wire.

"Hey don't forget about good ol Cyborg," CY cried sending his sonic blast. She absorbed it and sent it back knocking Cyborg out cold/.

That only left robin who was trying to wake Raven up.

"Rae," he said. "Wake up."

"Hey you're a cutie to," game droid said pointing her gun at robin. "But I need to get the pure heart out of the green one."

With that said she shot him and he fell unconscious.

She neared Beastboy.

"What what do you want from me?" he asked a little panicked.

At this moment Raven started to awake.

"I want your heart," she said pulling apart her blouse revealing a heart shaped tattoo on her breasts.

Beastboy was too freaked out to go say anything.

"Let's see now," she said.

Then her tattoo started to glow and sent a beam straight at beast boy's heart.

"Azarath mentrion zinthos," Raven cried sending her claw to the monster.

"Ahhhh nnoooooo it's too beautiful," she said returning back into a normal game station and a little seed like thing popped out and cracked.

A little spirt was released.

"What the hell," Raven said a little creped out.

"You're telling me," Beastboy said. "Lets' help the rest of the team."

Raven nodded.

….

"I am so sorry my master," Hera said to her king. "It's just that girl she can destroy the droids."

"I see that just do not fail me again," he said calmly.

"Thank you sir," she said disappearing.

He looked at his screen portraying the Titans tower.

There she was healing her fallen teammates.

"Who are you?" he said looking into her eyes.

"Master," someone said intrusting his gaze.

"Yes," he asked.

"Her name is Raven," the servant said.

"Raven," the king said. "What a beautiful name."

"With her around you will never get the crystal," the servant said.

"Leave her in the picture for now," he said.

"Yes sir."

….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

….

"You are sure that this will take out that magic using girl," she asked.

The man who looked like a scientist nodded.

"Good," she said taking the gun like object.

"That little girl, she will not stop me from accomplishing my goal and winning the kings heart," she laughed.

"Oh silly Hera," a man said staring at her.

"What do you want Hypnos," she asked.

"This is your last chance to get a pure heart and you are going to use a Childs toy to take down the enemy. How pathetic," he mocked.

The man was tall and lean with two giant wings sticking out of his back. He had a small beard but overall he was quite handsome.

"Well I am sorry I did not acquire amazing gifts from the gods like the one you got yours from," she hissed.

"Yes it is a sad fact for you," he mocked. "Have fun my dear."

She exited the room in a fury.

…

The titans were all having fun day at the park; it was a nice day for them.

The boys where playing football, Starfire and Terra where playing with children in the sandbox and raven was silently meditating.

All of a sudden she felt a strong wave of hate being projected towards her.

Before she could spot it a beam of energy hit her smack dab in the face.

"This is what you get for interfering with my plan," Hera screamed.

Raven was out cold.

"Raven," Robin cried.

"No no," Hera screamed.

She got all of them besides Beastboy with her gun.

Beastboy stood his ground.

"What do you want?" he asked.

She took out another gun like object.

"Your heart," she said evilly.

"Well sorry," he said. "It already belongs to someone."

She smirked and shot at him.

"Not that heart," she laughed.

The beam was bright and stopped right in front of his chest and created an orb. Inside the orb crystals started to appear, they were bright and beautiful. Then they suddenly lost their shine.

"No," she yelled as it lost its vibrant luminosity.

All of a sudden she was grabbed by a giant black claw.

"What you did to him, "Raven screamed.

"How are you awake?" she screamed.

All of sudden a winged man appeared.

Hears face went paler then a ghost.

"Because Hera," Hypnos said smirking.

He raised his hand.

"You fail," he laughed.

The girl named Hera started to shake her head in fear.

"No please," she cried.

"My brother says game over," he said.

"He can't," she cried.

Raven stared dumbfounded.

"Hey the magic gave you life," he smirked. "And the king can take it away."

"You will never take me," she yelled trying to run away."

Out of the shadows another more handsome man stepped out.

"My king," Hypnos said sitting down.

"No my king I apologize," Hera cried.

The man called the king raised his hand.

Raven ran in front of Hera.

'The girl with the beautiful eyes,' the king thought.

"You will not kill anyone," she said.

"Sleep," Hypnos said pointing at her.

She didn't want to listen but she did. She fell to the floor feeling drowsy.

"Sorry Hera," the king said. "But you lose."

With that he closed his hand and out came a strange aura from Hera.

Her skin and muscle faded until she was only a skeleton, in turn the skeleton turned to ash.

She was still fighting the power of sleep from Hypnos.

Raven looked at the terrifying power of their new enemy.

The king walked down to her side.

He stared at her deeply.

"Your eyes," he said grabbing her face.

"I want them," he whispered grabbing her cheeks.

Hypnos watched as the king grabbed the girl.

He looked at the girl; he felt a tinge of jealousy that his brother got such a dark beauty. For when he watched him watch her, he had as well wanted the girl. Still the king was the king.

"Your eyes amaze me," the king whispered.

He then kissed her and disappeared.

Right before the kiss, Raven had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 purest heart

Robin ran straight for his girlfriend who was lying unconscious.

He picked her up gently, she wasn't hurt.

"Raven," he said gently. "Wake up Rae, please?  
>After what seemed like hours for Robin, her violet eyes opened cautiously.<p>

"Robin," she said." is Beastboy alright?"

Robin turned to look at Beastboy.

Whatever those maniacs had taken out of him was still above his lifeless form.

Raven got up.

"What is that thing Rae?" robin asked.

She looked at it.

The rest of the team started to wake up.

"Bb," Terra cried running to her injured man.

"Rae please helps," she pleaded.

Tears flowed down her eyes.

Raven had no idea what to do.

She had never seen anything like this.

"I'll try," she said.

The enemies had said it wasn't the pure heart they were looking for, which meant it was still pure, just not the one they wanted.

Raven feared that if she even touched his pure heart, she would taint it with the demonic aura she had, courtesy of her father. She thought about it for a minute.

"Terra," she said.

"Yes," the crying girl replied.

"You see that crystal like thing above him."

"Yeah."

"grab it."

Terra did as told.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Put it to his heart," Raven replied.

Terra did and went back into him. Moments later Beastboy started to awake from his slumber.

"Dude what happened," he asked.

"Bb your okay," terra screamed hugging him.

"Well whatever it was I'm sure glad it happened if I get such a hug from you," he said hugging her back.

Raven watched as the happy couple started flirting.

Robin put his arm around her, she felt instantly calm.

"Good job Rae," he said.

Raven smiled, but in her mind she was thinking.

What were those new enemies after?

…

Artemis was happy; it was finally her turn to prove her worth to their king.

'That stupid her,' she said. 'She lost so easily because she had no strength.'

She got her bow and arrows; she was off for the hunt.

"Oh Hera," she laughed. "Your guardian may have beaten mine, but now you are dead, and I will be the one to win this war."

She looked at a statue of the Greek goddess Artemis.

They looked identical.

Both wore the knee high dress, both were quite beautiful, both had the same weapons.

Artemis had blazing brown eyes and dark brown hair.

She was lean and built for a woman, but still had the feminine attributes.

"I am so glad I got the powers of Artemis," she laughed. "Not Hera."

…

The king sat on his throne.

"My king," Hypnos said. "Artemis wished to be allowed to go and acquire the pure heart."

"Warn her that if she fails, she will die," the king replied.

Hypnos nodded.

The king was looking at a picture of Raven.

"I want you to be mine," he said.

Hypnos stared at his brother.

'So do me,' Hypnos thought. 'Too bad the king saw you first.'

…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Artemis did her research; she needed to find the person with the pure heart they were looking for.

No ordinary person could have it; it had to be someone who helped people out. She came to the final decision that it had to be held by a super hero.

She dwindled it down to it having to be in Starfire.

To Artemis, the alien girl was completely and utterly pure. She was a great superhero, she was beautiful, she was strong willed and hearted, she was kind, and lastly she had a pure mind.

The others seemed like good candidates, well except the demon, no demon was pure. Still Starfire was the best candidate.

"Hohoho I will get that pure heart," Artemis screamed preparing to exit.

"Let me join you art," Hypnos said entering.

She was a little surprised at his wanting to join her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have my reasons."

"Sure."

The two exited the room.

…..

Raven was in deep meditation.

She was truly confused with the new threats. What was it that they wanted?

It made her think. They wanted the magic of a special pure heart to control the world. Beastboy didn't have that pure heart. That meant that they would be back to find it.

The other thing that confused her is the way their "king" talked to Raven.

She felt strange when talking to him; it was as if he wanted something from her.

….

Robin watched Raven meditate. She had not moved in three hours and neither had he.

He was worried about her; she hadn't spoken to him since the attack on Beastboy.

"Robin you do not have to worry about me," she said getting out of her trance.

"Hey you are awake," he said.

"Yes I am and like I said please do not worry about me, I am fine."

"Rae there is something wrong I can feel it."

'Stubborn man.'

"No, I am fine."

"No, you are not."

"Robin just leaves me alone."

Something exploded, much to Robin's dismay.

"You know what Raven, fine be that way."

He had finally had it; she was being cold to him. He decided to let her deal with her own problems.

Raven watched him as he left.

"That was quite rude, a man should never treat a lady like that," came the voice of Hypnos.

Immediately Raven summoned her power.

"What do you want?" she asked the man.

He smiled.


End file.
